Kingdom Hearts
by Nalika2431
Summary: Sora and the others are having fun lying on the beach, but their lives are about to change again.
1. Chapter 1: Radiant GardensTwilight Town

**Kingdom Hearts **

**Prologue**

**Sitting in a dark room was a young boy of nineteen, his brown-blonde hair swaying in the wind that was coming through the open window. He was asleep at the moment, and didn't know anything was going on outside until there was a loud blast. Sitting up quickly he hit his head on the bottom of the low banister in the house he and his friends stayed out when his sister wasn't there. "What was that?!" he asked rubbing the offended area. Suddenly he heard screaming and he decided to see what the commotion was about. He got up off his bed and peered out the window, but what he saw made his heart stop.**

**Outside his window were hundreds maybe thousands of shadow-like creatures. Knowing what they were, the boy ran back to his bed and grabbed a small silver key that was on a chain. He then did something to the chain and the small key became a large sword like key, and then, although he knew it would affect him later, he changed his form. Instead of his usual black outfit it became white allowing him access to his Final form. After he changed into his form he went running back to his window, jumped out it landing between his best friends. One a boy with long silver hair and the other a girl with shoulder length brown hair.**

"**What took you so long?" asked the silverette.**

"**He was sleeping mostly likely." said boy this with beach-blonde hair. This one looked just like the brunette and he also had a key-like sword**

"**Oh shut up, brother." said the boy with the other key sword**

**As they fought the strange creatures, the three boys and the girl was winning the battle, until that is they saw something they hadn't seen for almost three years. It was Xentos the Dark Ruler. Just then Xentos blasted the four fighters apart, sending each to another area.**

"**RIKU!"**

"**SORA!"**

"**ROXAS!"**

"**KAIRI!"**

**As they each called out the names of their friends the one called Sora fell and he knew nothing else.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: RADIANT GARDENS AND TWILIGHT TOWN

~RADIANT GARDENS~

"_**It's a good thing you guys found them before the **__Heartless did, Leon."_ said a boy's voice

"_I couldn't believe it was them, but it was." _said another boy

"_Was any of his friends with him?"_ asked the first boy

"_His friend Riku was a little ways away from him."_ said a girl's voice

Sora's mind started racing, the Heartless, the Nobodies, Xentos, everyone being blasted everywhere. He opened his eyes sharply and looked around. He saw his old friends Cloud, Leon and Tifa. He also saw someone else with long silver hair and at first thought that it was his friend Riku, but then he noticed the long sword and not the Way to Dawn Keyblade Riku weilded. He then realized that the man was a man by the name of Sephiroth. That confused Sora. The last time he had saw Sephiroth he and Cloud was fighting.

"What happened?" asked Sora looking around

"Oh Sora you're awake." said Cloud.

"Cloud, where's Riku and the others?" he asked as he looked at Sephiroth

"Riku's here." said Cloud pointing to the bed where Sephiroth was standing at. Cloud had also noticed that Sora was looking at Sephiroth and told him that he was the true Sephiroth. The other one was a manifest of the darkness in Cloud's heart. "But as for the rest of your friends we don't know."

Sora looked around at Riku and his heart dropped. It looked like his Key was busted and his arm was bruised badly. Sora looked away, he didn't like the fact that Riku and the others were attacked just because they were his friends. So instead he turned to Cloud and asked "How long have we been here?"

"About five hours. Leon and Tifa found you and Riku and Sephiroth found your Keyblades shortly before you came around."

"And Riku? Is he…" Sora couldn't seem to finish the question, however Sephiroth seemed to know what Sora was going to ask because he said "He's fine. His arm was messed up real bad but I was able to heal it."

Sora looked away after he nodded and looked at his Keyblade. That was when he realized that three of his gems were missing. The three that allowed him to transform into his Valor, Wisdom and Master forms were gone. The only one that was there was his white gem, the one that allowed him access to his final form. Those gems allowed his to access his drive forms without his friends help and it was bad three was missing. "Where are the other three gems?"

"That was the only one we found… It was still in your sword when we found you." said Leon. "We looked everywhere in the town, but we couldn't find them anywhere."

"This is bad. Isn't it?" Tifa asked Sora, not knowing anything about Sora's Drive forms.

"Yes Tifa it is." said Sora

* * *

Later on that day Sora was walking around the Dark Depths looking at the castle where he recalled the final battle he had had with who he had thought was Ansem but it was just his Heartless in Riku's body. As he looked up at the castle he was thinking about where his other three forms could be. Since they weren't in his Keyblade they had to have form, seeing as after Sora got some of his strength back his Final form took shape and it looked just like Sora except with white on instead of black. As he was thinking Riku, who was finally awake, walked up behind him with Final. It was actually Final who told Riku where Sora was. "Sora you okay?" he asked

"Hey Riku. Yeah I'm fine." lied Sora

Riku knew Sora far to well to know when he wasn't fine and when he was lying. He could tell that Sora was blaming himself for what had happened on Destiny Islands, when it wasn't really his fault that Xentos betrayed them. "Sora, look Cloud and the others told me what happened after they found us. Tifa fixed my Key and my arm's fine thanks to Sephiroth."

"That's great." said Sora distracted then he turned around to face Riku and said "I'm just worried that if the traitor was to get one of the other forms what would happen."

"I don't think that will happen." said Riku then he suddenly looked at the castle remembering the last battle him and Sora had against each other, but Sora wasn't fooled. He had been led on by Riku when he and his two friends and royal companions were looking for him and Kairi, so he knew when Riku knew more than he let on.

"What do you mean Riku?" asked Sora but Riku continued to look at the castle until Sora said his name again.

"When I was falling I saw you Master Form fall towards the same area as your brother." said Riku

"So you think the others could be…"

"Maybe Sora." said Riku finally taking his eyes off the castle and he looked at his best friend. "Look lets work on getting our strength back then we'll go look for the others and your forms."

"Alright." said Sora as they walked back to Ansem the Wise's study.

* * *

_Twilight Town_

Meanwhile in Twilight Town Roxas and the Master form of Sora was walking down the street to the Usual Spot so that Roxas could meet up with his friends from the town. After they did that they were going to go looking for Sora Riku Kairi and the other forms, when they had just ran into one of Roxas friends, Hayner. "Hey Hayner!"

"Huh? Hey Roxas." said Hayner turning around

"How are you man?" asked Roxas.

"Real good. And you?" asked Hayner looking at Master.

"Great. This is Master by the way." said Roxas noticing the way Hayner was looking at him and Roxas

"Don't ask." said Master as Hayner opened his mouth to ask Roxas where Master had come from and why he looked just like Roxas' brother. To cover up the awkward moment caused by Master Roxas asked how everyone was doing and how they were getting along. Hayner said that they were fine and was on the verge of asking when Roxas had got back into Twilight Town and where his brother was when another voice rang out. One that Roxas knew well.

"Roxas? Is that really you?"

Roxas, as not to freak Hayner out, turned to see who was talking to him now and saw that it was his best friend Axel, the only one that knew that truth about him and Sora, the way they were combined until Sora cancelled the spell keeping them together when he saved Kairi. He even tried to help Roxas when he was in the dark about his and Sora's link.

"No way it is you." said Axel walking toward the three of them. However once he got to where he could see Sora's Master form, he realized what must have happened. But it was best until Roxas filled his friends here in Twilight Town in to keep a charade. "Master! I thought you were Sora."

"I was." said Master

"We'll explain later, Axel." whispered Roxas "Oh this is Hayner." he said loudly as if that's what Axel had asked about. "Hayner this is Axel one of Sora's friends. You know my brother?"

"Yeah I remember him." said Hayner

"How could you forget that little freak?"

"Kerth!" yelled Roxas "I thought Sora and Riku got rid of you."

"Well then you thought wrong Roxas." said Kerth

"Roxas get Master and Hayner out of here!" yelled Axel

"But…" Roxas didn't want to leave Axel to fight by himself, he _was_ his best friend after all.

"Roxas its Master that he wants. Just go." Axel told him.

"Right." Roxas finally agreed. No matter what happened he knew that Sora's Drive forms comes first. "Lets go."

* * *

Once they got out of harms way Roxas told Hayner, who was asking what was going on, that Axel was once part of a group called Origination XIII as was he. He also said that Sora would explain more when they got him there. Hayner understood then he said "Tell me something, Roxas, what is this thing?" and he held up a long sword with a key end like his Riku's Sora's and Kairi's.

"No way it's a Keyblade!" yelled Roxas and Master at the same time

"Keyblade? What's that?' asked Hayner

"Sora will have to explain. I only know a little bit about it myself." said Roxas then he turned to Master "Should we?"

"That's something you Sora Riku and Kairi will have to decide."

"But-"

"I know I'm like Sora, but I'm not him."

"Okay can you at least-"

"No!"

"Olette and Pence have these too." said Hayner interrupting their argument knowing that it could turn into an all out brawl.

"Olette? And Pence?" asked Roxas turning to his friend

"Well that's not surprising." said Axel from the doorway

"Axel! Thank god you're okay." said Roxas then he looked at Axel's arm "Axel you're bleeding."

"I'm fine Roxas" Axel said brushing it off "Actually it's not a surprised that your friends has a Keyblade. Since Sora's friends Riku Koda and Kairi does too."

"That's true we do." said another voice from the door.

Roxas and the others turned around and saw in the doorway the very same person they were talking about. Along with Valor Final and Riku. Roxas was glad to see that his brother and Riku was safe. Master was glad that two of his other forms was okay.

"Sora!" yelled Roxas

"Hey Bro." said Sora calmly

"So you lot have a Keyblade?" asked Riku to Hayner

"Yes." said Hayner weakly, there was something about Riku that caused Hayner to stop.

"Hmm, Sora?" Riku stated turning to Sora.

"Right. Roxas go get your friends. They've got a right to know as well." said Sora

"Okay." said Roxas and he left.

"Now I'm really confused." said Hayner but everyone just let him rant.

"Sora do you know where any of the others are?" asked Master

"Final and Valor are with us." said Riku pointing to the two boys in white and red "But we don't know about Wisdom."

"That's good. Hopefully Wisdom is safe."

'Wisdom is smart enough to take care of himself" said Roxas walking in with Olette and Pence

"Okay so what's the deal with these Keyblades?" asked Hayner

"Oh is that what their called?" asked Olette

"Yes. Alright this is how it started…"

* * *

As Sora told Hayner Olette and Pence the story Roxas, who already knew what Sora and the others went through when they were younger, asked Axel to come with him to keep an eye out for any enemies. He didn't fool Axel. Axel knew the real reason Roxas wanted to get away from everyone else, but he didn't say anything. He knew that Roxas felt bad that he left Hayner and the others four years previously to live with Sora Riku and Kairi so that he would have more of his strength, but that didn't stop him from feeling bad. Roxas never told Axel this, of course, but he could see it in his best friend's eyes and on his face. So he didn't say anything as they walked outside the Usual Spot and saw as soon as they did the very same person that explained everything to Roxas about Sora and his connection to Sora. She had told Roxas all the answers the Roxas had joined the Organization for.

"Hello Roxas." said Namine

"Namine? Hey." said Roxas happy to see his girlfriend again. "I'm sure you know what happened?"

"Yes. I saw you and Master coming." said Namine "Where are the others?"

"Riku and Sora are in the Usual Spot with Master Final and Valor" said Axel

"I see." said Namine. Suddenly Roxas pulled Namine behind him and brought out his Keyblade. Axel seeing it also brought out his weapons as well. Then Roxas then for Sora and the others

"What is it Roxas?" Sora called

"It seems the Heartless have found us!" said Roxas

"Crud!" yelled Sora and he ran out to his brother.

"What are those things?" asked Hayner

"Look as much as I would love to show you three how to use the Keyblades, you'll have to learn how to use them on your own like I had to." said Sora then heading toward the largest area to fight. "Lets go!"

During the fight Roxas noticed that Riku's blade wasn't as strong as it was when they fought or when they were on the Islands. That worried Roxas. He had never knew Riku to be weak so how come he was now? "Hey Riku you okay?" yelled Roxas

"Nothing!" Riku called back. He cursed himself. He should have known that Roxas would notice that he wasn't using the Way to Dawn but Tifa told him not to use it until they went to the white witch.

'_Something's wrong.'_ thought Roxas

"_Roxas watch out behind you!" _shouted Sora from above him as he fought on the tops of the roofs.

"This is ridiculous! Sora there's too many of them!" shouted Riku as they continued the fight in the Tram Common. Suddenly there was a blast and Roxas and Axel went flying. Axel being used to it landed on his feet but Roxas, who had a bigger hit from the blast went farther and when he landed he wasn't moving.

"Roxas! Axel!" shouted Namine

"No!" yelled Riku

"I have had IT!" screamed Sora "You attacked my friends, hurt my brother, and tried to destroy my home! I have had enough!"

"Oh man I have never seen Sora this mad before!" Riku shouted to Namine from beside Roxas as he was checking the wounds on his best friend's brother.

"That's true. To be honest I don't think he _has_ ever been this mad!" Namine called back

"I think you're right." Riku called back over the blast

"Hey Riku, let me see Roxas." said Olette

"Why?"

"I can help him." she said holding her Keyblade. It was then that he noticed that it was the Mysterious Abyss.

"Riku! Sora's going into oblivion!" shouted Final

"What?! SORA! STOP IT!" shouted Riku grabbing the Fatal Crest Keyblade to fight Sora. Although he didn't want to fight his best friend, Riku knew that it was the only way to stop him. "SORA! STOP!" Riku shouted again

"Riku we have to get him out of Oblivion!" shouted Valor to Riku stating the obvious.

Riku rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought that the only thinking Valor did was on the battlefield "Well if you know a way Valor, I'd love to hear it." Riku shouted over the sounds of the two dark blades.

"I don't but Wisdom does."

"Well he's not here not is he!?" shouted Riku angry.

"Knock him out." said Final "Trust me Riku it will work."

"Alright." said Riku, then he turned to Sora and said "Sorry Sora." Riku then jumped behind Sora and hit him with the tilt of his sword on the base of the neck knocking him out.

"Well lets get him and Roxas out of here." said Hayner looking a bit winded.

"Let's go to the Haunted Mansion, they won't look there." said Namine

"What about Kerth?" asked Axel picking Roxas up from the ground after Olette had finished with her Keyblade.

"I have a barrier against him and the Nobodies." she said shrugging

"Alright."

"There are two people there waiting for you and Sora anyway, Riku." she said to Riku

"Okay." said Riku he already had a feeling who was there waiting for them at the Mansion. He picked Sora up and started to carry him through the forest that led to the mansion.

* * *

Once the group got to the mansion Namine dropped the barrier long enough for every one to get in. Once everyone was in the house Riku looked around and saw two girls standing in the hallway. One was the same height as Sora and had the same blue eyes and brown hair. The other was the same height as Namine and Kairi but had silver hair just like her older brother. The girl's name was Kasana.

"Hello Riku." said Koda, Sora and Roxas' sister and Riku's girlfriend

"What happened to him?" Kasana asked her brother

"Don't ask." said Namine

"Well anyway whatever happened out there, we can't go see the Master with the two of them out cold." said Koda

"Well we'll just have to wait, now won't we?" Riku asked his girlfriend

"You're crazy, Riku." said Koda and the two of them laughed

As they were waiting for the other two to wake up, Riku asked Hayner just how long they had known Roxas. Hayner said that they had met Roxas about five years ago. Suddenly they heard a moan from the room where Roxas and Sora was staying. As they looked toward the room Roxas and Namine walked out.

"Hey Roxas, feeling better?" asked Riku

"Yeah. What happened to Sora? I seen he was out cold." said Roxas

"Oblivion." said Riku simply

"Of course. I take it he went after Axel and I got hit?" asked Roxas

"Yeah." said Hayner and Roxas shook his head. He hated the fact that his brother would go into oblivion because of him.

Riku seeing Roxas' reaction said to him "Roxas your brother cares deeply for you, Axel and all his friends. Trust me I should know."

"Huh?" Koda had no idea what her boyfriend was talking about

"Never mind." "Thanks Riku." said Roxas knowing exactly what his brother's best friend was talking about.

"Well Namine how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Riku

"Why even wait at all?" asked Sora from the doorway.

"Good to see you up Sora." said Riku and Sora rolled his eyes

"Well I guess we can go see the Master now." said Koda

* * *

And so they all set out in different Gummi ships but the journey was far from over. Riku and Sora had no idea that the journey to find they're friends would soon escalate into a battle that would endanger the worlds once again. At the moment they had no idea that at the time in the shadows Xentos was meeting with another person in the Darkness. The man had long black hair. He was standing in front of a pod and holding on to a solid black sword with two Z's lopsided and crossing each other.

"So what you're saying is that the Warriors were not together when you attacked?"

"No, My Lord. Only Golden Sun Dark Moon Silver Rain and Violet Eclipse were on Destiny Islands."

"Find them."

"Yes Lord Chaos." said Xentos and he left

'_I must have the Six Warriors of Light for my plan to succeed.' _thought Chaos.

_-CHAPTER ONE-_

_-END-_


	2. Chapter 2: Xentos's Secret Revealed

_CHAPTER TWO_

_XENTOS'S SECRET REVEALED_

**As Sora and the others were on their way to see **the white witch, a young girl was hiding behind a building with a boy dressed in all blue. The girl had a pink dress on and was holding onto a strange key-shaped sword. It was oddly shaped with a flower design and at the end of it had a star-like shape on the end of it. The boy had flame like designs on his outfit as well and a strange key-like blade in his right hand as well.

Although they had no idea where they were the girl was sure that Xentos would find them easily. After all he had found them on Destiny Islands. The boy told her that they had to find out where they were and the only way to do that was to ask someone.

"Wisdom I don't think that's such a good idea." she said

"Kairi listen." he said ignoring her. He hated that he landed with her. All she ever did was criticize him.

"You know this song?" asked a girl with long brown hair and a red ribbon tied on her left arm.

"Yeah we do Tifa." said Wisdom

"You know her?" asked Kairi

"Yes. Sora met her in Radiant Gardens while looking for Riku. I take it we're in Midgar?" he shot at the girl

"Yes. Come in the bar and I'll call Cloud."

"Okay."

"So this Cloud, is he the one that Sora fought Sephiroth with?" asked Kairi as they were walking.

"Yes. And I would put those Keyblades away if I were you." said Tifa

"Why?" asked Kairi she knew the Keyholes were sealed.

"Well… uh oh here they come."

Kairi and Wisdom looked ahead and saw what Tifa was talking about. Kairi couldn't believe it, all the black creatures they saw had long claws and yellow eyes. Kairi was confused. She knew that Sora had sealed all the Keyholes and broke the connection leading to each world. Then she remembered that he reopened all the worlds again while looking for Riku before they had all went home four years ago. But she didn't know that they were in Midgar. _'How is this possible'_ thought Kairi. But they were unmistakably the Heartless.

"Wisdom?"

"Right."

"Tifa do you like to fight?" asked Kairi

"Only when I have too." she said with a smirk.

"Then lets go." said Wisdom

As they were fighting Wisdom noticed that none of the abilities him or Kairi did were really working. Also noticed that the Keyblade wasn't as powerful as when Sora wielded it. _'What is… it must be because Sora's not here.'_ thought Wisdom

"Huh? Kairi? What is it?" Wisdom had turned around saw that Kairi had stop fighting and was looking at the main street. Wisdom looked past Kairi and saw some boys with brunette silver blonde and red hair running at them. He couldn't believe it. "No way!"

"Hey you guys want some help?" asked the blonde knocking back some Nobodies that had been attracted to the fight as he did.

"Heck yeah Roxas!" yelled Kairi

"Looks like I don't have to call Cloud after all." said Tifa

"Sora! Riku! The Heartless!" shouted Roxas

"We're on it."

"Sora Riku catch!" called Tifa throwing some type of glowing balls at them.

"Thanks Tifa." said Sora catching the Materia

Just then Riku saw something that he knew Sora could handle at the time. "Sora look!" shouted Riku pointing to the tallest building in Midgar.

"Huh? Xentos!"

"Sora go! I'll handle the Heartless." said Riku inserting his Materia into his right arm.

"Right." said Sora as he inserted the Materia he got from Tifa into his right arm as well.

As he ran to Xentos all his forms joined with him forming his Ultimate Final form. Sora wanted to know why. Why would Xentos want to betray his only friends and his family. "Xentos!"

"So you decided to face me after all Key-wielder."

"Xentos! Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Chaos is simply beautiful." said Xentos vaguely. That was when Sora realized the truth

"Xentos? _Could it be…?'_

"Sora!" shouted Riku finishing his fight with the Heartless

"Riku! Xentos isn't himself." shouted Sora

"What?" asked Riku getting up to where Sora was.

"Look at him."

Riku looked and saw what Sora meant. Xentos wasn't the way he was when he Sora Roxas and Xentos sat down and made the plan to lure out the true darkness out.

* * *

Riku Sora and Roxas had sat down with Xentos and Kasana to figure out how to get the Darkness out of Shadow. Although they had no idea of who or what they were fighting this time, they did know that they had to stop it.

"You know Sora I can always get Acheron or one of the others to go there and keep us updated." said the blonde

"I don't Roxas. They might be expecting that." said the silvereret

"What do you mean Riku?" asked Roxas

"I mean word travels fast among the worlds. By now I'm sure that word has reached the darkness that you were once part of Organization XIII and that you're Sora's brother."

"Good point." said the other Silvereret

"So let me go." said Xentos

"Are you nuts? After what happened last time?" asked Sora getting upset.

"Sora you know as well as anyone I have the perfect cover."

"He's right Sora." said Riku

* * *

"Sora we need to get him back!"

"Yeah leys do it!" shouted Sora back to Riku taking the four glowing spheres out of his Keyblade, going back to normal and releasing his four forms, Valor, Wisdom, Master and Final.

As all the Soras and Riku fought with Xentos they soon discovered that they were no match and that was even with Riku's newly reconstructed Way to Dawn, they were completely out matched. Not even when Sora combined his Keyblade with Riku's like the did when they fought Xemnas did their attacks work.

"Sora the only way we're going to get him back is if we… Whoa!"

"Riku!"

"Die Keywielders."

"How about you do that?" asked Roxas jumping into the battle.

"Roxas wait!"

"What is it Sora?"

"Xentos isn't himself." shouted Riku

*Gah* "I'm out of here."

"Kairi behind you!" shouted Axel from down on the street.

Kairi turned with her weapon raised against the Heartless coming when they just disappeared "Hey what happened?"

"Xentos left." said Sora coming down from the building they were fighting on along with Riku and Roxas.

"But why?" asked Axel

"I don't know but the real question is who commanding the Nobodies when you three are the only ones left with the power to control them?" asked Sora

"Sora the Keyholes are sealed right?" asked Roxas

"Yes Roxas." said Sora impatiently. He knew where his brother was going and he also knew that Riku Kairi and him had already reached that conclusion. How are they there and why are they much stronger? "I sealed all of them."

"Then how are the worlds connected again?"

"They're not in that sense. But how they Heartless are getting to the worlds I have no idea. So in other words I DON'T KNOW ROXAS!" shouted Sora.

"Stop fighting Sora." said Riku placing a calming hand on his best friend _before_ blood was spilt because Roxas and Sora were throwing daggers at one another, which was why Axel also held on to Roxas. "Lets get back to the bar and call Radiant Gardens, Leon might know something."

"Alright."

* * *

As they were walking back to the bar where Tifa and Cloud lived Sora heard a voice that he had only heard once before. It was almost four years ago back on Destiny Islands just before he received the Keyblade. He was in the secret cove where he Riku and Kairi would always go and play when he heard a voice say: _"This world is connected. Tied to the Darkness. Soon to be eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_ but when Sora asked who it was the man had just disappeared. Later Sora came to believe the it was Xenanort's Heartless.

'_The darkness is connected once more. Only Six Warriors and the four fighters joined as one can conquer the Darkness.'_

"Hey Sora Come on." hollered Riku "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Coming!"

Riku was confused and worried about Sora. He had known him for years and had never seen him so worried as he just was. Sure he saw Sora worried before but that was almost four years ago. During the battles with Xenanort and Xemnas. He had no idea what was troubling his best friend.

As Sora caught up with them he thought he saw something that made him stop. Riku, who had also seen it, had also stopped. They looked at one another and could tell that they were thinking the same thing.

'_Was that Ansem.' _Riku wasn't sure how it was him seeing as the real Ansem, Ansem the Wise, was destroyed when his Heart Decoder had exploded allowing Riku to go back to his true form.

"Riku did you just see…?"

"What you saw?" asked Riku "I think so. But I don't know how he could be here."

"Well still I think we need to tell Kairi."

"Agreed."

* * *

When Sora and Riku caught up to the others they asked Kairi to wait that they needed to tell her something very important. Roxas was worried. Sora usually never kept anything from him, but he let himself be dragged in the bar by Axel and Koda. Once everyone was in the bar Kairi turned to her two friends and asked what was so important that they couldn't say it in front of their friends. The two boys told her what they had saw and Sora told them what he had heard just before that.

Riku was shocked. He now knew what had bothered Sora right before they saw Ansem. "And you've heard this before?" asked Riku

"Well almost. It wasn't exactly the same as before. Back when I heard it on Destiny Islands, it was different."

"What did it say then?" asked Kairi

"Well it said _'This world is connected. Tied to the Darkness. Soon to be eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.'_ but when I turned and asked who was there the man disappeared. And back then it said nothing about warriors or fighters."

"Nothing like that at all?" asked Riku

"No."

"That's crazy." said Kairi.

"No doubt." said Sora. "But what worries me is the fact that last time this happened that battle with the Keyblade happened."

"Yeah." said Riku

"Well this time is different. There's more than one Keyblade now. And now you have your brother and us to help you." said Kairi

"That's right Sora. You won't have to do all of it on your own this time." said Riku

"Well I didn't exactly do it on my own last time, but I know what you mean Riku." said Sora "Thanks guys."

"Hey you guys get in here. Cloud and Leon needs to talk to us!" shouted Roxas from the bar door, slightly annoyed that Sora didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on.

"Stop shouting Rox." said Sora walking in. "We're coming."

"Then you should be in here and he wouldn't shout." said Leon and Sora stuck out his tongue at his Gunblade bearing friend.

"Real mature Sora." said Axel as they sat down and Sora did him the same way.

* * *

As Leon and Cloud told them what had happened after they had left, Xentos was in the shadows wondering, thinking, trying to figure out why he ran when he saw the blonde coming to help his brother and the silverette. He knew that Chaos wouldn't be to happy about that since he wanted the powers that they possessed, but there was something about them that made him hesitate.

"Xentos!"

"Haru! What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here." said Haru

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't remember? About Sora and the others?" asked Haru.

"All I know is that there is something about them." said Xentos "Something I want to know."

"You're right. Here let me show you!" shouted Haru and Xentos felt something hit him. Suddenly he was standing in a room with four others.

"_Xentos I really don't think that this is a good idea." said the brunette_

"_Still Sora we don't have another choice." said the other brunette, him._

"_I could go." the silverette suggested._

"_Yeah and Koda would kill us." said the blonde._

"_Alright Xentos go. Just check in when you can." said the brunette_

"_Right."_

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Xentos exclaimed. "How could I forget my own brother?!"

"So you remember?" asked Haru

"Yes lets go."

"What are you going to tell Chaos?"

"I'll make a something up." Xentos said simply

"You really think that'll work?" asked Haru questionlly.

"I have to try. He'll already know something's up." said Xentos opening a portal to the darkness.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

Meanwhile in the bar Leon had just finished telling the others what had happened in Radiant Gardens and wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know how the Heartless and Nobodies were more powerful than ever. Sora filled him in on everything that had happened with the help of Roxas and Kairi, with each telling their own stories. Sora didn't have an answer for Leon's question and after they had stop talking about it Sora looked away toward the street and Riku, noticing Sora's movement knew that something was still bothering his best friend.

"Sora?"

"Huh? Yeah Riku?"

"You okay?"

"No. I'm actually worried."

"About your brother?"

"Yeah I think it's time we filled them in, Riku." said Sora looking over at Kasana and Roxas. He could tell that they were also ready to tell their friends what they had done.

"Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile in the shadows Xentos was with an old friend when a hooded man stepped up to him and said "Xentos the Master wants you."

"Right." he said and he turned toward where Chaos was. He had known that this was coming and already knew what he was going to tell Xentos. After all he had seen his brothers and Riku's true power unleashed before and knew of their power all to well.

"You summoned me Master?" he asked kneeling

"I see you running from Rain Sun and Moon. Why?"

"Master I know full well what their powers could do when the three of them are together and I knew I had no chance of defeating them together. But now however all six of them are together."

"Excellent. Make sure it stays that way."

"Yes Master." said Xentos keeping his true thoughts buried deep down.

_CHAPTER TWO _

_END_


	3. Chapter 3: Lighting's Ascendance

Chapter Three

Lighting's Ascendance

"**So what you're saying is that Xentos is on our **side?" asked Kairi doubting her two friends

"Yeah." said Sora looking over at his brother and Riku for support.

"Then why did he attack us and caused all of this to happen?" Axel asked his best friend.

"The best we can figure is that the one behind the energy spikes wiped his memory and tricked him into forgetting everyone here." said Roxas

"That is weird." said Kairi.

"No not really." said Sora and when Kairi looked at him confused he said that he had been in the same position and that he would tell her later.

"RIKU! ROXAS! SORA!"

"Koda! What is it?!" asked Riku running to his girlfriend. "Did the heartless come back?"

"No but Xentos is standing outside in the shadows." she said panting

"Are you sure?" asked Sora

"Yeah and he was normal. He also asked for you Riku and Roxas." said Koda

"WHAT?!" shouted Riku Roxas and Sora together.

"Yeah come on." said Koda and she her brothers and Riku ran out the door and to their friend.

* * *

Xentos turned in the shadows as he sensed Riku and his family coming out of the bar. When he saw the confused looks on their faces he was sure his was amused. They couldn't understand or believe it, not that he blamed them. One minuet he was attacking them they next he was back on their side helping them. But to clear things up for everyone he stepped out of the shadows and in to his family's embrace. Xentos figured that his sister told Sora why he didn't just come into the bar so he was surprised when Sora asked that very question. One reason was he didn't know if Sora Riku or Roxas had forgiven him for what had happened back on the islands and for getting them in the very mess he had hoped against hope that he wouldn't get them in. Also he didn't know if they had told their friends of the plan they had made and he knew that Kairi had saw him both in the city and on the Islands.

"Xentos! I can't…"

"Hello Sora. Riku Roxas it's been awhile since things have happened hasn't it?"

"Xentos it's really you isn't it? Are you really back?" asked Sora

"Heh heh Yes Sora" said Xentos

"But how when we saw you last you were attacking us." said Roxas.

"Lets get out of the open and I'll explain everything. Chaos can listen when there's even remotely any shadows." said Xentos

"Good idea." said Sora and he led the way back to the bar.

* * *

"So What you're saying is Chaos is completely controlled by the Shadows?" Sora asked his older brother.

"Yes. He's not really acting on his own." said Xentos.

"I'm confused." Kairi told Sora and the rest of their friends agreed.

"Kairi about five months ago myself Riku Roxas Kasana and Xentos sat down because we knew that the Heartless were acting up again. So the five of us sat down and made a plan. Xentos was to go to the Shadows and see who was behind it." said Sora

"Only when I got there something happened that caused me to forget everyone here." said Xentos. "Anyway Chaos couldn't see. Earlier when we fought as soon as Roxas showed up I started to remember everything."

"But what do we do now?" asked Cloud.

"I don't know. Chaos is hard to see through so I can't actually see who's controlling him." said Xentos. "I don't know if I could even find him anyway."

"What about Haru? Couldn't his Rave Stones show us?" asked Sora

"Hmm. Maybe, I'll ask him."

"Great."

"I have to go now. And don't worry Sora this time I won't be gone that long, Little Brother."

"Thanks Xentos." said Sora blushing.

"But I thought Roxas was Sora's brother." wondered Kairi

"I am Xentos is our oldest brother then its Koda then Sora and me." said Roxas

"Okay that' weird." said Kairi confused

"Not really. Actually-" started Koda

"Koda can we talk about it later?" Sora asked "Right now we need to go see Niala now that we have Kairi and Wisdom."

"Right."

"See you later guys." said Cloud." "And good luck."

"Thanks Cloud, for everything." said Sora. "Lets go. "Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness Xentos had sent for Haru just to find out that Chaos had just summoned him. As he walked up to Chaos's chambers he wondered what he could possibly want this time. But as he walked in the room he saw nothing but black and Chaos.

"Master you sent for me?"

"Yes I did. Xentos where did you go just now?"

"To make sure Sun and the other five warriors were still together."

"Tell me something Xentos, do you take me for a fool?"

"No Milord."

"Then why insist on lying to me? Or do you care for Haru's life?" asked Chaos and as he said Haru's name the shadows lifted and Xentos saw that Haru was chained to a wall.

"Haru! Chaos let him go!"

"So you've been working for the Warriors since you came here huh?"

"Chaos if you knew what was good for you, you would let Haru go." said Xentos

"And just what are _you_ going to do?" asked Chaos "Use the Darkness against me? Now I'm scared."

"Uh. Xentos!"

"Haru?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah but you have to remember what the White Queen did for you." shouted Haru. "What see gave you!"

"What she gave… of course that's what that is."

* * *

"Sora you four must listen to me. When the Shadows return, and believe me they will, you Xentos Koda and Roxas will know what to do. As will Riku Kairi Axel and Namine. Let the Crystals show you when to use it.

* * *

"You should know you just made a big mistake Chaos."

"What?"

Suddenly Xentos took the Crystal that he had on a chain and it started to glow a bright yellow. The next think either Haru or Chaos knew Xentos was standing there in a dark yellow armor and holding a long golden sword. "What's this?" asked Xentos

"What?! Xentos is the Lighting fighter?!" Chaos stumbled out startled.

"I warned you Chaos." said Xentos and the next thing they knew Xentos was standing by the door and Haru was right beside him. "You know you're being used Chaos. You can fight it and help us. Later!"

'_Now what do I do?' _thought Chaos.

_CHAPTER THREE _

_END_


End file.
